1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display systems in general. In particular, the present invention relates specifically to a folded panel and tray display system.
2. Description of the Known Art
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, a folded corrugated cardboard display may be used to provide a display base for products in a retail or display environment. Details of a typical cardboard display are contained in U.S. Pat. No. U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,390, issued to Podergois on May 27, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,779, issued to Crawford, et al. on Jan. 16, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,352, issued to Noyes, et al. on Apr. 7, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,136, issued to Franklin on Jan. 31, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,688, issued to Wahl on Mar. 16, 1982; U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,398 issued to Parisi on Jan. 17, 1978; U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,737 issued to Smith on Oct. 26, 1976; U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,916 issued to Epstein on Aug. 31, 1971; U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,814 issued to Downing on February, 1971; U.S. Pat. No. 3,113,392 issued to Downing on December, 1963; U.S. Pat. No. 2,824,395 issued to Decker et al. on February, 1958; U.S. Pat. No. 2,373,778 issued to Quinby on April, 1945; U.S. Pat. No. 2,049,231 issued to Storch on July, 1936; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,852,471 issued to Nelson on April, 1932. Each of these patents is hereby expressly incorporated by reference in their entirety.
These prior art patents are very limited in their teaching and utilization, and an improved display assembly is needed to overcome these limitations. What is needed then is a combined folded frame and structural shelving display assembly.